simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Songs in the Key of Springfield
Songs in the Key of Springfield é um álbum da trilha sonora dos thumb|200px|capa do álbumSimpsons lançado em 1997, com músicas cantadas pelos personagens da série até a 7ª temporada. O álbum foi lançado nos EUA em 18 de Março de 1997 e no Reino Unido em Junho do mesmo ano. Infelizmente, não foi lançado no Brasil. Músicas: #"The Simpsons Theme" (por Danny Elfman) #''"We Do''" (Canção dos Lapidários) - do episódio "Homer the Great" #"Dancin' Homer" - do episódio "Dancin' Homer" #"Homer & Apu" - do episódio "Homer and Apu" #"Round Springfield" (Medley) - do episódio "'Round Springfield" #''"Oh, Streetcar!"'' (The Musical) - do episódio "A Streetcar Named Marge" #"Jingle Bells" (by James Pierpont) - do episódio "$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)" #"$pringfield" (Medley) - do episódio "$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)" #''"The Simpsons''" End Credits Theme ("Big Band Vegas" Version) #"Itchy & Scratchy Main Title Theme" (by Robert Israel & Sam Simon) - do episódio "Itchy & Scratchy & Marge" #"Itchy & Scratchy End Credits Theme" - do episódio "The Front" #"The Day the Violence Died" (Medley) - do episódio "The Day the Violence Died" #"Señor Burns" - do episódio "Who Shot Mr. Burns?" #"The Simpsons End Credits Theme" ("Afro-Cuban" Version) - do episódio "Who Shot Mr. Burns?" (Part Two) #"Your Wife Don't Understand You" - do episódio "Colonel Homer" #"Kamp Krusty" (Medley) - do episódio "Kamp Krusty" #"The Simpsons End Credits Theme" ("Australian" Version) - do episódio "Bart vs. Australia" #"The Simpsons End Credits Theme" ("Hill Street Blues" Version) - do episódio "The Springfield Connection" #"The Simpsons End Credits Theme" ("It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World" Version) - do episódio "Homer the Vigilante" #"Treehouse of Horror V" (Medley) - do episódio "Treehouse of Horror V" #"Honey Roasted Peanuts" - do episódio "Boy-Scoutz 'n the Hood" #"Boy Scoutz N the Hood" (Medley) - do episódio "Boy-Scoutz N The Hood" #"Two Dozen and One Greyhounds" (Medley) - do episódio "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds" #"Eye on Springfield" Theme - do episódio "Flaming Moe's" #"Flaming Moe's" - do episódio "Flaming Moe's" #"Homer's Barbershop Quartet" (Medley) - do episódio "Homer's Barbershop Quartet" #"TV Sucks!" - a dialogue sequence do episódio "Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie" #"A Fish Called Selma" (Medley) - do episódio "A Fish Called Selma" #"The Monorail Song" - do episódio "Marge vs. the Monorail" #"In Search of an Out of Body Vibe" - a dialogue sequence do episódio "Lady Bouvier's Lover" #"Cool" - do episódio "Lady Bouvier's Lover" #"Bagged Me a Homer" (by Beverly D'Angelo) - do episódio "Colonel Homer" #"It Was a Very Good Beer" (by Ervin Drake) - do episódio "Duffless" #"Bart Sells His Soul" (Medley) - do episódio "Bart Sells His Soul" #"Happy Birthday, Lisa" (by Michael Jackson, credited to W. A. Mozart, due to contractual obligations) - do episódio "Stark Raving Dad" #"The Simpsons Halloween Special End Credits Theme" ("The Addams Family" Version) - do episódio "Treehouse of Horror IV" #"Who Shot Mr. Burns?" (Part One) (Medley) - do episódio "Who Shot Mr. Burns?" (Part One) #"Lisa's Wedding" (Medley) - do episódio "Lisa's Wedding" #"The Simpsons End Credits Theme" ("Dragnet" Version) - do episódio "Marge on the Lam" Categoria:Álbuns Categoria:Musicas Categoria:Produtos